In Which Icy Accepts A Bribe
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Another (one shot) request from an anon on tumblr. Thank you for the prompt anon. It's another fic that follows Icy, Duman and Lucille, only this one is more of a humorous happy one. Icy and her family attend a summer beach party. I was feeling rather summer-y today.


**Another request from an anon on tumblr. Thank you for the prompt anon. ^_^ It's another fic that follows Icy, Duman and Lucille, only this one is more of a humorous happy one. **

* * *

Icy was never all that big on beaches, especially not crowded ones. She also wasn't keen on festivals. However, Lucille had begged and begged. And Duman…well he knew a thing or two about bribery. Icy would be pleased to get a break from his 'bro hour'; a time in which he would sit in his 'Du-man Cave' and play stupid virtual reality games, drink, and watch 'manly' shows—sometimes with friends.

And so Icy found herself attending Magix's annual Sunset Summer Fest. Icy couldn't possibly be any less amused than she was in that moment. But Duman and Lucille seemed to be having a blast.

Icy couldn't even keep track of how much money the two had spent on trying to win lucky ducks. Icy still despised ducks…passionately so.

"Aren't you going to give it a go?" Duman asked.

"Perhaps I would. If it wasn't a duck game." Icy shrugged.

"I don't understand what you have against ducks." Duman muttered.

"I don't understand what you have against walruses." Icy tipped her sunglasses down. She then took a sip of the lemonade she'd ordered Duman to get her, minutes back.

"Hey mom! I got something for you." Lucille thrust the most ridiculous looking stuffed giraffe Icy had ever seen, into her arms. The silly thing had its tongue poking out and had the most derpy expression painted on to its face. "It reminds me of dad."

Icy practically spit the lemonade laughed at Lucille's side by side comparison. "I just can't believe you spend at least thirty bucks trying to win me that damn thing."

Lucille shot her a lopsided mischievous grin. "You're welcome."

"Hey, it's not my paycheck that's funding this trip." Icy eyed Duman.

"She's sixteen, she has a job." Duman pointed out.

"Oh, just get me a refill." Icy dropped the glass into his hand. "Actually…get me a snow cone instead. Cherry."

"I'll have one too." Lucille called.

"What flavor?"

"I don't know…ice flavor."

"Helpful." Duman remarked. "I'll just get you a lime one."

Icy examined the giraffe more closely. "It really does look like him."

"It totally does not." Duman muttered to himself as he handed the cashier some money. Before taking his drinks he drew her attention and asked a rather important question; "Hey, that stupid thing doesn't look like me, right?" He pointed at the giraffe.

The cashier tapped her chin. "Well, I mean it kind of does, actually."

Duman took the three snow cones and walked back to his family.

Icy snatched her beverage. "So, are we going to actually go to the beach, or are we just going to stay in the food court the whole time?"

"I was thinking about a romantic walk down the pier." Duman winked.

"Sorry dad, not interested." Lucille shrugged. "I like the beach idea. I heard there will be fireworks soon. And that there will be free sparklers."

"Since when do we like anything fiery?" Icy asked.

"I don't know." Lucille thought back. "Since that one time at the barbecue last summer?"

"The one where Duman managed to light his mohawk a flame?" Icy asked.

"That's the one."

"We don't talk about that." Duman frowned, instinctively rubbing at his hair.

"Alright, I suppose we can head down to the beach." Icy shrugged.

Upon arriving at the beach the trio was handed a small case of sparklers and a box of matches.

Icy spent her time, waiting for the fireworks, by watching Lucille light up the sparklers and twirl them around. The girl then decided to get creative and toss them into the air.

That was how the pair had found out Icy could trap fire within ice.

Lucille had tossed one of the sparklers in the air, she hadn't quite gotten out of the way, so her mother encased the thing in a block of ice.

By the time the firecrackers began to launch, the two had a sizable pile of firey ice cubes.

The minute the two of them turned away, Duman had all of them buried in the sand—before his wife and his child could think of putting them down his pants…again.

Icy did indeed hate summer and beaches…and festivals. But she honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend her July.


End file.
